bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Bully Survey
User:TheKidInside TheKidInside 03:44, 26 August 2008 (UTC) CHAPTERS *Favourite Chapter- Chapter 5 Revenge time! *Least Favourite Chapter- Chapter 6 Nothing to do but like..a mission or so for Clint. MISSIONS *Favourite Mission- Complete Mayhem Gary finally gets whats coming to him. *Least Favourite Mission- Bustin In (PART 1) Just boring to run around and do all the controls and what not. *Most Pointless Mission- The Candidate. We never learn who wins so it's pointless to defend him anyway. STUDENTS *Favourite Student- Ted Thompson He's just a funny,wimpy quarterback. Especially in "Making a Mark". *Least Favourite Student- Sheldon I just don't like his high-pitch voice. *Favourite girl to kiss- Lola I don't know. She's just usually around. *Favourite Clique- Preppies- Just rich kids with lots of drama *Favourite members of that clique- Tad Spencer, Derby Harrington, Gord V., Bif Taylor. Those guys just phase me and have funny quotes *Least Favourite Clique- Non-Clique Students Annoying and hate you just because the other cliques do. :( *Student you like to beat up the most- Bif Taylor and Russell Northrop Strong students are fun to rumble with *Students or Cliques you always help in fights- Greasers,Jocks and Preppies- I love those cliques. I love the bullies also. OTHER *Favourite Teacher- Miss Peters- She forces Jimmy into the Christmas pageant. Threatening to change his grade. She's an evil hippie. *Least Favourite Teacher- Mr. Hattrick- Trying to get everyone else fired so Dr.Crabblesnitch doesn't notice his wrongs *Favourite Staff- Edna (hilarious!) *Least Favourite Staff- Dr. Crabblesnitch He trusted Gary. :l Enough said. *Favourite Prefect- Seth Kolbe- I don't know. Just fun to beat up. *Least Favourite Prefect- Karl Branting- I just don't like him. I don't know why. He has a nerdy-ish personality. Quotes *Favourite- Peanut Romano-"What was..Oh my god! A rat!" = Just 100% completely funny *Least Favourite- Gordon Wakefield-"I hate how everyone wants equality all the time." = He always makes me want to beat him for his arrogance *Quotes that make you beat up certain students- Hal Esposito-"You ever seen Edna the lunch lady bend over? It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. " = That's just plain creepy. :l Funny but creepy. User:Kirsty2k9 CHAPTERS *Favourite Chapter- 3 cz it's winter *Least Favourite Chapter- 1 cz no one likes u MISSIONS *Favourite Mission- The rumble *Least Favourite Mission-Save algie(he's a fat tat who wet's himself) *Most Pointless Mission- The Candidate. We never learn who wins so it's pointless to defend him anyway. STUDENTS *Favourite Student- Peanut-Dont Know y he is just cool *Least Favourite Student- Sheldon He always tells on me and his voice is annoying. *Favourite girl to kiss- Lola I don't know. She's just usually around. *Favourite Clique- Greasers-They are cool and it is funny what some of them say *Favourite members of that clique- Peanut, lefty, lucky, ricky, Hal, vance *Least Favourite Clique- prep's Annoying . *Student you like to beat up the most- Bif Taylor, Russell Northrop and Damon WestStrong students are fun to rumble with *Students or Cliques you always help in fights- Greasers,Jocks I love those cliques. OTHER *Favourite Teacher- Miss Peters- She forces Jimmy into the Christmas pageant. Threatening to change his grade. She's an evil hippie. *Least Favourite Teacher- Mr. Hattrick- Trying to get everyone else fired so Dr.Crabblesnitch doesn't notice his wrongs *Favourite Staff- Edna (hilarious!) *Least Favourite Staff- Dr. Crabblesnitch He trusted Gary. :l Enough said. *Favourite Prefect- none hate them all. *Least Favourite Prefect- none hate them all. Quotes *Favourite- Vance-"You got a ticket for the paintrain cho-choo" *Least Favourite- juri-"Ha ha this is great." = Dont no y i just dont like him *Quotes that make you beat up certain students- Trent-" I wont to spend time with you,but not unless you are cheap about it. " Gobullhornsgo Favourite Chapter-5 because everyone hates you Least Favourite Chapter-6 because no one fights you Favourite Mission-Complte mayhem Least Favourite Mission-The date Most Pointless Mission- save bucky Favourite Student-Ethan Robinson Least Favourite Student-Pete Favourite girl to kiss-Kristy Favourite Clique-Bullys,their fun to listen to and fight with Favourite members of that clique-Wade,Ethan,Trent,Russel Least Favourite Clique-Preps,Non-Cliqe,both stupid imbreds Student you like to beat up the most-Alige,Fatty,Tad Students or Cliques you always help in fights-Bullys,Little kids Favourite Teacher-Mr.galloway,He is always drunk and is funny as hell Least Favourite Teacher-Mr.hattrick,hes a fat brownnoser Favourite Staff-Jaintor,Funny as hell Least Favourite Staff-Edna,Funny but gross Favourite Prefect-Guy who talks about hotdogs Least Favourite Prefect-The lawful one Favourite-Omar:"One Question,How the hell do we keep a bunch of kids from beating the crap out of each other?"Jimmy:"This is america!We go in there with therts and bribes until we get what we want!And if all else fails we beat the crap out of everyone."Before complte mayhem. Least Favourite-Troy:"That Russel sure has great glutes!"-its just werid. Quotes that make you beat up certain students the most:Marvin"Im going to go snikersnack on your rear end with my bulbis sword!"-it is just annoying. (Gobullhornsgo!) User: BelladonnaChick CHAPTERS Favourite - Chapter 4 because it's awesome Least Favourite Chapter- 6 it gets tedious after a while MISSIONS Favourite Mission- Complete Mayhem the whole school beating the crap outta each other XD Least Favourite Mission- Galloway Away and Finding Johnny Vincent I hate asylum levels Most Pointless Mission- The Collector. I just didn't do it STUDENTS Favourite Student- Gary Best. Video. Game. Villain. Ever! Least Favourite Student- Ray he's pointless Favourite girl to kiss- Pinky and Zoe sorry i just can't decide Favourite Clique- Preps deffo have the best lines Favourite members of that clique- Gord, Derby and Bif Least Favourite Clique- Non-clique people why are they even THERE? Student you like to beat up the most- all of the greasers they put up a good fight Students or Cliques you always help in fights- preps and nerds i feel sorry for them OTHER Favourite Teacher- Ms Phillips "i finally caught what it means to be...a banana" Least Favourite Teacher- Mr. Hattrick- fat bastard Favourite Staff- Edna just hilarious Least Favourite Staff- Ms Danvers annoys the hell outta me Favourite Prefect- how can you ask that question? Least Favourite Prefect- all Quotes Favourite- Gary- "they're sneaky bastards," Russell "only if Russel gets to destroy" Preps- "beat 'em back to the ghetto" Derby- "you filthy democrat" oh and let's not forget Rudy "eeeheehee eat it you little bastard!" it gets me everytime Least Favourite- Prefect "you should not be doing that" yeah what else is new? Quotes that make you beat up certain students- Algie "my mum calls me prince algie she says i'm really special" no. Just no chap User:DeadBeat! Deadbeat! 07:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) CHAPTERS *Favourite Chapter- Chapter 1. It's when stuff is easy. >:] *Least Favourite Chapter- Chapter 3. The Greasers are just insignificant to me. MISSIONS *Favourite Mission- Halloween. I love making Petey follow me around. *Least Favourite Mission- Panty Raid for obvious reasons. *Most Pointless Mission- Revenge on Mr. Burton. Yay, we help Zoe. Woooooooooooo. /sarcasm STUDENTS *Favourite Student- Gack I dunno. Probably Petey but otherwise I suppose it's Juri. Or Gurney. *Least Favourite Student- Justin Vandervelde. I hate his face. *Favourite girl to kiss- I usually don't kiss girls. If Kirby Olsen counts, then him. :D If not, probably Pinky. *Favourite Clique- The Bullies. I feel so smart around them. *Favourite members of that clique- Wade Martin, Trent Northwick, and Tom Gurney. They're all so lovable and their fighting style of swinging their fists like idiots is so adorable. *Least Favourite Clique- The Greasers. They're just annoying to be around. *Student you like to beat up the most- Constantinos and Ray. I love beating the crap out of them. *Students or Cliques you always help in fights- The Bullies and Jocks. I'm never sure why. OTHER *Favourite Teacher- Dr. Slawter. I'm not sure why. I think the ponytail thing going on does it for me. *Least Favourite Teacher- Mr. Galloway. I don't know. He's too self-hating. *Favourite Staff- Mr. Luntz. "Yes Dr. Crabblesnitch, of course Dr. Crabblesnitch..." Besides, he's fun to hit with things. *Least Favourite Staff- That loser pervert lady who walks around the girl's dorm. *Favourite Prefect- Edward Seymour II. "Stud muffin coming through!" *Least Favourite Prefect- Seth Kolbe. I like throwing things at him. Repeatedly. Quotes *Favourite- I have a ton, but it's probably "I'll be a virgin until I die!" from Petey. That kid is adorable. *Least Favourite- "There's gotta be something to smash around here!" from Zoe. I just want to feed her face to a goat when she says that. *Quotes that make you beat up certain students- "Am I handsome? Yes. Yes, I am." I just like to prove Trent wrong.